


Meeting The Enemy

by jadekirk



Series: Barty On The Valiant [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: Martha meets Barty Crouch Junior. Missing scene from my 'Barty on the Valiant' series and refers to events which happen during it.
Series: Barty On The Valiant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/8521
Kudos: 1





	Meeting The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains blood. This isn't as dark as the rest of the series.

Martha paused for breath in the middle of the forested area. A load crack and the cry of pain, that sounded exactly like a wounded animal, that followed right behind it, caused her to move in the direction of the sound.

When she arrived at the source of the sound, she stopped and took in the scene in front of her. A man wearing all black was crumpled on the forest floor with his leg trapped in what looked like a bear-trap, its steel jaws clenched around his lower leg, teeth digging into his leg. He was busy trying to open it, but his blood was making it difficult. He looked up and Martha's first thought was that the Doctor had escaped, but then she realised who this man was. One of the Master's companions who was named Barty. Martha didn't know his surname but she knew she should be running away from him, but her medical training kicked in and she picked her way towards him.

"Martha Jones," Barty stated, as she knelt down beside him, in a voice full of pain. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Come to take me back?" Martha questioned bitterly, all too aware that as soon as she freed him, he would probably take her back to the Valiant so the Master could kill her.

"Well, I'm in no position to stop you running away, am I?" Barty grunted, gritting his teeth in pain.

"No," Martha agreed, "you're not. Now shut up and hold still," she said, prising open the jaws of the bear-trap so he could pull his leg out. She then used a large branch to trigger the bear trap to snap shut again. "Nasty things," she commented, turning her attention to the injured leg, pulling up his trouser leg to get a better look at it.

"Why?" Barty questioned, wincing as she poked his leg. "Why did you help me?" he elaborated. "I'm your enemy."

"Because while I may not agree with who you work for," Martha answered, rummaging in her pack for bandages, "I'm still a doctor and you're my patient."

Barty stopped her. "Don't bother," he said, indicating his leg. "Don't waste your supplies on me."

Martha ignored him and bandaged his leg. "So what are you doing down here? I thought the Master didn't let his favourite person go down very often."

Barty looked embarrassed. "He doesn't know I'm down here, actually." He struggled to stand. "I have to get back before he realises I've gone," he said, looking slightly panicked, leaning on a tree for support.

"You disobeyed him?"

Barty nodded. "Which means I can't tell him I saw you without betraying the fact I was down here," he pointed out. "You should run away now," he said. "The Toclafane..."

"But..."

"I'll heal. I'll change my clothes and scrap these ones." Barty waved a hand. "Go. Um... watch out for those... things," he said, indicating the bear-trap. He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Don't think this makes us friends, Miss Jones. I'm just giving you a headstart."


End file.
